Peter's Journey/Issue 72
Peter, Scott and Gareth stand speechless at the groups talk about a baby in their group. “Peter” they said a faint female’s whisper “Jess? That you?” asked Peter “everything okay?”asked Jess as she saw the three with another group “fine, Scott, Jess take the girls back to the house, Gareth and you two, come with me, get the other two” said Peter as he smiled at Jess. Outside the broken wall the group begin to walk along the road “we’ll need to sort that wall out soon” said Gareth “more brainer’s will get in otherwise” said Niall “brainers? That what you call them?” asked Gareth “we’ll help with that” said TJ “who said we need help?” asked Gareth “thanks, but we can manage” added Peter, up ahead they could hear a baby crying “this like this all the time?” asked Peter “not usually” replied Niall. Up ahead the group could see walkers surrounding the Mitsubishi “crap” yelled TJ as he took out his machete, then Niall and TJ started to run towards the car. With TJ taking out a few walkers with his machete Niall started to bash some of the walkers head with his wench, Peter then stopped and also stopped Gareth and the two then looked on at the pair fighting their way to eliminate the walkers surrounding the car. “I got the back” said TJ as he made his way around the back of the car, slicing the walker’s heads off as he went. “Thanks for that” said Niall as he killed the last walker “you had that” replied Peter. just then a tall, blond hair girl came out of the car holding a crying baby in her arms “shh” she said as she cradled the baby “who’s this?” asked Sinead “Peter and Gareth. We’ve found more survivors, they’re taking us in” smiled Niall “oh thank the Lord” exclaimed Sinead “let’s get back before more walkers show up” said Peter as he walked to the boot of the car. When the boot was opened Peter’s face lit up as he saw the amount of guns that they had in the car “we’ve another couple of boxes in the vauxhaul behind you there of ammo” added TJ “anything else?” asked Gareth “food and some water, that’s all” added Niall “and tents” continued TJ “what’s the fuel like?” asked Peter “empty in this one” replied Niall “take the vauxhaul up to the gate, we’ll collect this one later today, we’ve fuel at the house” replied Peter “stick all the guns into the car and the rest of us will walk to the gate, I’ll contact Scott on this” said Peter as he took out his walkie-talkie. “Scott, open the front gate, we’ll be there soon, over” said Peter “copy that, be there soon, over” replied Scott. “let’s get moving” said Gareth as he lifted a SA80 assault rifle up, as did the rest of them until the ten where in the other car, when Niall closed the boot TJ walked into the driver seat and took off with Sinead and Kate beside him. “so you’re dad was in the army then?” asked Gareth “yeah, we had this planned out for ages, got all the weapons that we needed and the ammo” replied Niall “I had a plan all set out, the only thing that went wrong was the walkers” joked Peter “meaning?” asked Niall “I had this plan in my head that we’d survive this, half the people that I even wanted near me never even survived, family mostly, then the adults all died leaving us to inherit the earth! If things had gone to plan then we’d have never met half of our group, truth be told, yet again we’d never have lost half the group either” said Peter “we’ve lost people too. Kate, she doesn’t even have a mother” replied Niall “so Sinead’s not the mother then?” asked Peter “no, she died a few days after Kate was born, it was awful, she was only home then suddenly she was gone again, Sinead’s her sister, we all look after her, TJ’s great with her, helps keep the group safe and makes sure that the supplies are good” replied Niall “everyone pull their wait around?” asked Peter “we all do our best, but it isn’t hard with just two guys and three-four girls around” joked Niall “you’re welcome to stay with us, for now anyway” replied Peter “guess we’ll have to get used to a baby at three in the morning then” replied Gareth “don’t worry about that, once Kate’s down, we never hear a peep out of her all night, until about seven, that’s when the day really starts” laughed Niall “what kept you lot?” said TJ as he got out of the car. “we’ve been here all day” he added “here’s Scott with the keys” said Peter as Scott came running down the path “take the car around the back of the house” said peter as TJ got back into the car. As Scott opened the gate TJ drove up the driveway, to see a few of the group standing out in the cold. “you been on the road long?” asked Peter again “two weeks now” said Niall “we’ve been all over the country, then decided to move East, we went to an Island, that didn’t work out to well, we stayed a week until we were attacked by a bunch of people there, we had to flee, then we moved around house to house, settled down for three months, eventually we had to move. We lost three more then; over the summer we lost six. And then it’s been us for the past four months really” said Niall “you mentioned an Island?” asked Peter “yeah, near the inland, we lost six of our own there, we shot down three, I know I lied when I said we’ve killed one person....” said Niall thinking that he’d blown their chance of staying “we were also there, after you lot obviously, we saw you’re tracks on the sand, a body’s imprint, then we lost two of ours one injured, he’s fine now” said Peter. “Well isn’t this a small world now, eh?” stated Niall. Soon the group had all been gathered into the drawing room, with Niall’s group sleeping on the third floor of the house. “look, these guys seem like good people” said Scott “they have a baby” added jess “never thought I’d see one again” added Gareth “Shannon’s in no fit state right now to be fighting off walkers, nor is Laura, we’ve got more hands right now, and let’s not remember with a bigger group there’s a higher chance of survival” proclaimed Peter “we’ve got our own group here, we’ve survived well enough” argued Henry “what? We could’ve lost Gareth, Shannon, Olivia and Kal last week hadn’t we sent another group out looking, Laura’s leg could’ve got infected had they not gone back, I think we need this right now, more people” said Peter “I agree, but what about the baby?” asked Michael “Niall was saying that the baby sleeps all night, and wakens around 7” replied Scott “and what if we’re on the road with a screaming baby, you might as well be ringing the dinner bell for a herd to come and have some dinner” said a Sarcastic Andy “look...I know we’ve our own little group here but these people need a place to stay, a chance, weren’t we looking for that a few weeks ago? It’s coming up to Christmas very soon, where’s your humanity gone?” asked Scott “look, their staying and that’s that, I’ve made my mind up” shouted Peter “you’ve made the right choice well” said Jess “we’ll let them know they can join us when they waken up” said Peter “they have some good guns well, it’ll keep attackers away and also walkers” added Gareth. “I should get some breakfast on now” said Jess as she walked into the kitchen, Michael and Gary followed behind to help “we’ve got warm clothes for everyone here, take a pile and bring them to your room” said Peter as he sat down in his armchair. Outside, unbeknown to the group was a herd, one hundred walkers strong at least, passing by the main road. Category:Peter's Journey Category:Peter's Journey Issues Category:Issues